Cornered
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Sequal to Birthday Present. Makes more sense if you read it first. There will be a nother follow up. Hermione has finally got Draco CORNERED!


OK, I couldn't resist putting this Disclaimer up. I KNOW IT"S NOT CHRISTMAS but I couldn't wait.

DISCLAIMER: Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is for J.K. Rowling to have amnesia and think I'm her one and only daughter and give me Harry Potter. I don't have it yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall thinking about the birthday present he had given Hermione. True it wasn't what she had wanted but he really didn't think that a _quill_ was a good birthday present.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly Luna who had come over to sit with them that morning. Not really paying attention to their Qudditch talk, she submerged her self in her thoughts of her birthday present that Draco had given her. Why had he kissed her? After all she had _wanted _a quill NOT a kiss. Oh well, she WOULD corner him after Potions.

Walking down to the Dungeons' with Harry and Ron made Hermione feel safe. Even though she was friends with one of the Slytherins' top leaders, didn't mean that some of the gits didn't approve. Walking in about thirty-seconds late Snape declared that the three Gryffindors' had detention with him Saturday after dinner. Sighing the three took their desk. Harry and Neville in front and Hermione with Ron sitting behind them.

After Snape had waved his wand and had the directions and ingredients on the board Hermione looked over to the Slytherin side of the room where Draco was sitting waiting for Blaise Zabini his best friend. He really got tired of people insinuating that Goyle and Crabbe where his best friends, that was just gross. He only used those to for protection against Millicent and Pansy. They where to clingy.

Draco looked up from his Potions book when he felt eyes on him. More importantly they where not just anyone's eyes they where Hermione's hazel one's. 'The ones that make my heart flutter every time I feel them.' Draco immediately started pounding his head on his desk when he thought that. What was wrong with him. He knew that sharing a Common Room and bathroom with Hermione had made him call a truce with her but that didn't mean that he had to stop calling her 'Granger' , but he had.

Snape looked at his favorite Slytherin student with worry in his eyes. He knew what the boy was going through. He was trained in Oclummency. Meaning he could read thoughts. Believe it or not his other favorite student was the one Draco was having trouble with. Yes, that's right. Snape's other favorite was none other than Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. She reminded him so much of Lily that he had to tone it done a bit just to not go off his rocker. Deciding to do both of them a favor, he said, "Draco, Madame Promfrey, now. Granger go with him." Both of their heads shot up and as if on cue they looked at each other then looked back at Snape and shouted , "I'm fine!" While Hermione shouted , " Let's go Draco." Seeing the need for discipline Snape said, " 5 points from Gryffindor for yelling, 10 from Slytherin for back talk, Mr. Malfoy. Now GO!"

Hermione ran over to the Slytherin side of the room and grabbed Draco by his ear and pulled him form his stool and drug him out of the classroom faintly hearing Snape take away points from Gryffindor.

Pulling Draco into an alcove in the Dungeon corridor, Hermione spoke , "What was that kiss for?" Draco looked up at her warily, "I already told you Granger, your birthday." he repeated to her. She gave him a withering look and he looked down suddenly finding his black Italian shoes interesting. " Come on Malfoy, you know that's not true. And since when did you start calling me by my surname again?" Hermione said using his surname as emphasis. " Look it's better than Mud-" But he was cut off when she pointed her wand at the tip of his nose. Looking down the way of his nose, his eyes crossed Draco listened to Hermione, " Don't you dare finish that word _Malfoy_!" She said threatingly. Disgusted she forgot all about her plan to corner him and stalked off leaving a very petrified and relived looking Draco Malfoy in an alcove.

Back in the Heads' Common Room, Hermione thought about what she would do to get Draco to tell her the truth. Then the perfect thought hit her, she would use a truth serum.

**A/N: People, I want reviews. Please. Oh and I need to know the name of the Truth Serum. I forgot. Please review, flames are welcome. =]**


End file.
